Time Scare!
by KingPhoenix666
Summary: During a trip to the Digital World, a storm transports Davis and Kari to the past. Too bad they step on a butterfly...
1. Normal

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya were friends. They started out as classmates, then they joined together as digidestined.

They went through countless adventures together, to getting their digimon to armour digivolve, to experiencing DNA digivolving. To stopping MaloMyotismon with the digidestined of the world. And defeating a digimon called Diaboromon from destroying the world. Again.

* * *

It was a simple Saturday when something strange happened.

A certain goggle-headed boy walked down the streets of Odaiba, a large smile on his face. Davis Motomiya was heading to his crushes apartment.

Arriving at the front door, he knocked. A boy older than him with short brown hair answered the door.

"Davis, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Kari asked me to come over Tai." Davis replied.

Tai blinked. "Davis, I know when you're lying."

"But I'm not lying Tai. Kari did ask me here!" Davis insisted.

Tai looked behind him. "Kari, Davis is here!"

Tai smiled and stepped aside. "Davis, I'm joking. Kari's expecting you."

Davis walked past and slyly kicked Tai. Tai mumbled some words as Davis walked into the living room. On the couch, sat Kari Kamiya.

In Davis' mind, she was the most beautiful girl that ever could be. Her brown hair glistened in the light. Her face brightened up his day every time he saw it and her voice was angelic. Davis' cheeks burned as she turned around.

"Hey Davis." Kari smiled.

"Hi Kari, so are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yep. Just one minute." She walked to her bedroom and opened the door. "Gatomon, Davis is here. We can go now." After the white cat walked out of her room, Kari closed her door and walked to Davis. "I'm ready now." She picked up Gatomon as she and Davis walked to the front door. Davis opened the door and let Kari through. "Bye Tai. Don't wait up!" she called.

Davis quickly closed the door as he heard a panicked Tai dash after them. "Kari, don't keep doing that!"

She laughed. "Come on Davis, it's just a little fun."

"Yeah, but if Tai finds out, he'll kill me!" Davis shivered.

Kari placed her hand in Davis'. "Davis, if he hasn't worked it out yet, then he never will unless someone tells him."

"It's just Tai scares me when it comes to you."

Kari laughed. "Don't worry about him."

Davis believed Kari but was still careful as to not show their relationship in Tai's presence. They were currently on their way to Yolei Inuoe's (Another friend and Digidestined) house. They were meeting her and her boyfriend Ken for a double-date.

"Where are we going anyway?" Davis asked.

"The new restaurant that's opening." Kari replied.

Davis looked at Kari. "But there's no way we'd be able to afford it. Even if the four of us combined our money!"

"Ken's got that sorted." Kari waved it off.

"How?" Davis asked.

"Because I helped them with some problems they were having." Inputted a voice.

Davis and Kari turned around to see a dark-blue haired boy holding hands with a lavender haired girl.

"Hi Ken." Kari smiled. "Yolei, did you do something with your hair?"

"I got highlights." Yolei smiled.

"So Ken, what did you actually do?" Davis asked.

"That's my secret." Ken smiled.

They walked to the restaurant and walked through the doors. The doorwoman looked at the four teenagers. Davis recognised her as Ken's mother.

"Mrs Ichijouji? What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"Well, this is the family restaurant." She smiled.

"Family restaurant?" Davis asked.

Ken sighed. "Yes Davis, the deal is that if I do the books, I get a free meal once a month." He explained. "But I have to clear it with my parents first."

"Come on dearies." Mrs Ichijouji indicated. "I've got a table for you."

* * *

And that was the first chapter. All normal. Next chapter; A Storm Is Coming...


	2. A Storm is Coming

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

Hi guys, sorry it's been ages but I recently lost my muses but I think they're making a comeback. to those of you who read my other fics, 'Digidestined Unite!' is due to be updated next.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

The four digidestined ate happily in the restaurant while their digimon ate in their own booth. Luckily, after the incident with MaloMyotismon, the digimon were starting to become a part of everyday life. But some people were still a little uneasy due to the destruction they can cause.

Mrs Ichijouji had a Digitamamon for a partner, while Mr. Ichijouji had a female Burgermon. With the four of them working together, they knew they could make their restaurant very popular.

"Ami, I think the sponge cake is ready." Digitamamon said.

"Well, I'll just take a look." Ami said, stopping the dicing.

She knelt down and looked in the oven. "Why, I do believe you're right. Burgermon, would you be a dear and get me the chocolate spread?"

"It's waiting for you near the plates." Burgermon smiled.

"I'll go see if the kids want any dessert." Digitamamon offered.

He walked out of the kitchen and approached the children. "Hey guys, how's the food?"

Ken looked down. "Everything's perfect Digitamamon. Thank you."

"So, who wants dessert?" the egg digimon asked.

"I will." Davis and Yolei said in unison.

"What about you two?" Digitamamon asked Ken and Kari.

"I'm good." Kari smiled.

"I'm don't want anything either." Ken told his mother's digimon.

"Ok." Digitamamon said, balancing all the plates on his head. "Two pieces of cake coming up."

When Digitamamon left the four children, they looked at each other. "So, when are you two going to tell Tai?" Yolei asked.

"When he's sleeping." Davis muttered.

"When Davis man's up and gets the courage to tell him." Kari whispered to Yolei.

A small beeping interrupted their thoughts as Davis brought out his silver D-Terminal. "Davis, you brought that on our date?" Kari asked.

"One of us needs to keep one around in case there's an emergency." Davis argued. "Besides, we've all got our digivices."

"Because if our digimon need them, they can digivolve." Ken explained.

"What does the message say?" Yolei asked out of curiosity.

Davis read the message out aloud.

'I haven't got a reply from Yolei, Kari or Ken. Davis, can you get them to go to Kari's place? Tai, Izzy, Sora, Cody and I are already there. Gennai wants us to check something in the digital world. Matt and Joe want to keep an eye around Odaiba and Mimi is going to meet us in the digital world. Michael and Willis are keeping an eye around where they live. They just want to make sure nothing bad comes into the real world.

TK

P.S. Sorry for interrupting your double date.'

"Great, now I feel guilty." Yolei pouted.

"Don't worry." Davis smiled. "No-one can blame you for wanting some privacy."

Kari rested her head on Davis' shoulder. "I guess we're lucky you thought it was a good idea to bring your D-Terminal."

"Just a precaution." Davis blushed.

Ken stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, something's come up and we have to leave for a digi-meeting. Sorry."

"That's ok dear." His mom said. "But do us a favour and take the cake to your little meeting."

"Ok." Ken smiled.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the Kamiya residence. As expected, Joe and Matt were not there.

"So, what's the problem?" Kari asked, walking in.

"We're not sure." The blonde haired TK answered.

"Well, we're not going to find out by staying here." Tai said, taking charge. "Digivices out."

All the room's occupants held out small devices and aimed them at the computer. "Digiport open!" called Yolei.

They all felt the familiar pull towards the computer. They found themselves by a large pink-tinted lake. The older digidestined recognised this place as Gennai's home.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" called a girls voice.

They turned around and saw a light brown haired girl running towards them in a green dress.

"Hey Mimi, hope your gate wasn't far." Izzy smiled.

Mimi linked her arm around his. "Not that far." She replied. "Luckily, Sukamon was kind enough to point the way."

"Did he…?" Sora asked.

Mimi rubbed her knuckles. "I've got stop talking to him."

The digidestined laughed as they slowly approached the lake. The water slowly parted to reveal a staircase. They began to walk down them.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the familiar sight of Gennai's house. Waiting in the garden were an orange dinosaur, a pink bird, a large red ladybird and a humanoid flower.

They ran to the group and Tai, Sora, Izzy and Mimi each hugged one of them. "I wondered when you would all show up." Said an aged voice.

They looked at the front door to an old man wearing a dark blue robe.

"So Gennai, what's the problem?" Tai asked, getting straight to business.

"What? No hello?" Gennai teased. "There's a strange disturbance in the digital world."

"What's causing it?" Mimi asked.

"We're not sure. Centarumon can find no reason why it should even exist." Gennai answered.

"So what are supposed to do?" Davis asked.

"Davis, I would like you and Kari to have a look at this phenomenon with TK and Sora providing back up." Gennai instructed. "Mimi, can you and Palmon go see if Centarumon has got any new information?" Mimi looked at her partner and nodded. "Izzy, you and I shall interpret the data that I have collected. It isn't much but I can't do it by myself. Tai and Cody, I would like you to find Andromon. He isn't in his city, the lead Guardromon doesn't know where he is."

With everyone having received their roles, they left the house and began their mission.


	3. Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

Hi guys, it has brought to my attention that the original title of this story could be confused with another, so out of respect, I have changed the title of this story.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Davis and Kari were flying on Nefertimon's back, heading for the last known location of the storm. Sora and TK stayed further back on Pegasusmon.

"So what's the plan Kari?" Nefertimon asked her partner.

"We fly to where Gennai told us to go." Kari replied.

"I mean what do we do when we get there?" Nefertimon elaborated.

"There's nothing much we can do." Davis replied. "We're only here to investigate."

In the distance, dark clouds formed in the sky. Davis looked back. "Be careful!" He called. "It looks like this could be a big one."

TK groaned internally atop Pegasusmon. "Obviously."

To his right, Sora was holding onto Birdramon securely. "Well, he is just warning us."

TK knew she was right. But TK couldn't help but feel a little aggravated with Davis. After all, Davis hadn't known Kari as long as him and yet Kari had chosen Davis. TK couldn't help but feel a little rejected.

"Sora, I think I can see something in the clouds." Birdramon said.

Sora looked ahead at the clouds. She saw red sparks of lightning. "I don't think that's normal." She thought aloud. "Be careful everybody!"

The flying digimon stopped thirty minutes from the clouds edge.

"We should have had Izzy with us." Davis said.

"Hang on Davis." Kari said, pulling out her silver D-Terminal. "It's a message from Izzy. He says the storm is giving off some temporal disturbances."

* * *

In the jungle, Mimi and Palmon found the Temple of the Digidestined where they would find Centarumon.

They entered the temple. "Hello! Is anyone here?" Mimi called. "Centarumon?"

There was no reply.

Mimi walked to the first corridor. "Centarumon?" she called again.

After a few seconds, she heard the faint sound of galloping. She backed up. A brown creature emerged from the corridor with a silver helmet. One red eye peeked through.

"Mimi, Palmon, it's good to see you." he greeted.

"It's good to see you too Centarumon." Mimi smiled. "But Gennai sent us here."

"About the strange phenomenon?" Centarumon presumed.

"Have you got anything new?" Mimi asked.

"I'm afraid not." Centarumon sighed. "There's no record of it anywhere in this temple."

"So maybe it's nothing to do with the Digidestined?" Palmon asked, hoping to help in some way.

"Maybe." Centarumon agreed.

"Well Palmon, we'd better get back to Gennai and tell him the news." Mimi said.

Mimi turned around and walked out of the ruins, Palmon by her side. Centarumon rushed outside. "Mimi wait! I shall escort you back." Centarumon offered.

"Thank you Centarumon." Mimi smiled.

* * *

Tai and Cody found Andromon at the base of Mount Infinity completely by accident. As it turned out, he was on the way back to his city.

"So Andromon, have you found anything new?" Tai asked the android digimon.

"Negative." Andromon replied. "Despite all the technology in the Digital World, I cannot find any reason for the anomaly."

"Don't worry about it." Agumon consoled. "I'm sure if we pool all our knowledge, we'll come up with something."

"That's the spirit partner." Armadillomon agreed.

Cody heard a beep. He pulled out his D-Terminal. "It's from Izzy. The storm is temporal in nature but there's another file I can't open."

"May I try?" Andromon asked.

Cody handed his D-Terminal over. Andromon extruded some wires from his wrist and connected to the device. His eyes glowed a light blue.

"Accessing." Andromon said. "File found. Encryption solved. Code Infinity. The file reads as follows. The nature of the storm is ominous. It should not exist, yet it does. If anyone or anything gets caught in the storm, they could find themselves anywhere or in any location in time." Andromon disconnected himself.

"Come on guys, we have to hurry." Tai said, taking charge.

* * *

Back at the storm, the clouds had formed a funnel cloud. Birdramon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon had to back up.

"I'm not sure how long we can keep this up." Pegasusmon called over the rising noise.

"Just a little longer." TK pleaded.

Kari, being Kari, closed her eyes and listened. "There's something in there."

"What do you mean Kari?" Veemon asked, from behind Davis.

"There's pain in the storm." She answered.

She slowly let go off Nefertimon and felt herself be pulled by the air current.

"Kari!" Davis called, grabbing her wrist.

Davis couldn't get a grip on Nefertimon and was being pulled forward. Veemon grabbed Nefertimon's tail and Davis' ankle.

Nefertimon was spun around fast and tried to pull them free but the force was too great. Together, the four of them were pulled into the storm.

Davis slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was surrounded by red energy. He looked down at his feet and saw Gatomon with her eyes closed.

He tried to walk but realied he was floating. He 'swam' towards Gatomon and scooped her into his arms.

"Davis!" called a voice.

He turned and saw Veemon with Kari. "Veemon, is she alright?"

"I think so." Veemon replied.

Davis reached over and pulled them both to him. "Kari, can you hear me?"

Kari's eyes remained closed. Her body began to glow a faint pink. Gatomon stirred and opend her eyes. She looked at Kari. "Oh no." she sighed. "Not again."

"Follow me." Kari said, eyes still closed.

The three looked at each other and quickly followed Kari to a small beacon of light.

_'I just hope that light will get us home.'_ Davis thought.

* * *

So there is the next chapter. Sorry it's not a long one but there is nothing else I can say.


	4. Past Mistakes

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

Davis found his small group in a field. He observed his surroundings. Veemon and Gatomon were nearby, as was Kari. All laying on the ground, eyes closed but definitely breathing.

"Are we in the digital world?" Davis asked himself.

He looked around, yet again. He took notice of a large mountain to the north and what could be a jungle to the west.

Gatomon stirred and woke up. Davis turned to her. "Gatomon, any idea where we are?"

Gatomon looked around. "It looks like File Island."

"File Island?" Davis asked. "Isn't that where Tai and the others first landed in the digital world?"

Gatomon nodded. "I think so."

Kari awoke next, followed by Veemon.

"We're on File Island." Davis told them.

Kari looked around. "It's so beautiful."

"Come on Kari, we've got find a Digi-Port." Davis reasoned.

"And soon, the sun's setting."

"I don't think we're far from Primary Village." Gatomon guessed. "Let's at least get some rest there."

Thirty minutes later and they arrived at the border of Primary Village. They were about to enter when they saw a sight that should not be seen.

A young Tai and Matt, holding their digivices up at a dark coloured Leomon. Several black gears were forced out and Leomon returned to normal.

Davis and Kari settled to listen to Leomon's tale of the Digidestined.

"Wow." Kari smiled.

Leomon led the younger children to a boat and took them across the water. Gatomon digivolved to Nefertimon and flew across the water.

In the distance, Davis saw a large orange object flying in the sky. "We need to find a place to hide. Birdramon's on her way."

"There aren't many places to hide." Nefertimon observed.

A rumbling sound filled the air. Veemon looked around. "What's that noise?"

Kari looked at the mountain and a gigantic evil figure broke out of the top. "Nefertimon, who's that?"

"It's Devimon."

"Wasn't Devimon the first bad guy they beat?" Davis remembered.

"I think he was." Kari agreed.

They watched helplessly as the digimon were beaten by Devimon.

Little TK screamed for Patamon as Devimon reached for him.

Kari couldn't wait anymore. "Nefertimon, we've got help them!"

"But Kari, we know they win." She argued.

"But I can't watch this. I have to do something." Kari insisted, a tear falling down her face.

"If you say so." Nefertimon aimed for Devimon's hand. "Rosetta Stones!" she called.

A pink pillar of light shot up from her headdress and several stone tablets shot out and hit Devimon.

He turned to face Nefertimon. "What is this?"

Davis turned to Veemon. "Get in there buddy!"

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"Vee Laser!"

ExVeemon crossed his arms over his chest. An orange light glowed. He removed his arms and a beam of orange energy fired at Devimon.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"You little insects." Devimon roared. "I'll destroy you, then these digidestined."

Nefertimon dodged an arm whilst ExVeemon was knocked to the ground. Mimi and Izzy ran to ExVeemon.

"Is he alright Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"I'm just fine." ExVeemon moaned. He jumped in the air and launched another attack.

The other digimon just stood there and watched these strangers take on Devimon.

"Nefertimon, send a Rosetta Stone to me!"

"If you say so ExVeemon." Nefertimon cautiously said.

She sent her attack at ExVeemon who fired his attack to the stone, shattering it and sending those shards, plus his own power to Devimon. The stones pierced his flesh.

"He's Swiss cheese." Tai was stunned.

Devimon tried to say something but turned to nothing. The younger digidestined cheered. Their enemy had been defeated.

Nefertimon touched down to the ground. Kari and Davis climbed off. They shared a smile as the other digidestined ran to them.

Davis suddenly remembered something. He leaned to Kari. "Wasn't Patamon supposed to digivolve and defeat Devimon?"

Kari just smiled. "Yeah, but this way, he doesn't sacrifice himself and traumatise a young TK."

The young Tai looked at Kari. "Man, it's weird. You look just like my younger sister." he then looked at Davis. "And they look so much like my goggles."

Davis rubbed his head. "Well, there are only so many things in the world, some of them are bound to be similar."

"Not that we're not grateful, but why did you help us?" Matt asked.

"You were in trouble and we thought you needed help." Kari answered.

"You sound so much like Kari." Tai thought.

"Well, come on babe, we'd better get going." Davis was getting nervous. "I'm sure they're safe now."

Kari turned around. "What's your hurry?"

"We have to get home."

"You can get home?" Mimi beamed.

"Of course we can." Kari smiled back.

"Can you take us with you?" Joe asked.

"Sorry buddy. No can do." Davis interrupted.

Tai took a step forward and tripped and fell on Davis, their goggles touching. Sparks of red lightning shot everywhere.

ExVeemon stood close to Davis, who held Kari. Nefertimon staying by in case she was needed. Red clouds surrounded everyone.

"What's happening?" Izzy screamed.

Davis closed his eyes tightly.


	5. Home?

Sorry, these chapters seem to be getting shorter, but I promise to try to make the next few chapters noticeably longer.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

Davis opened his eyes. This time, he recognised where they were. The Odaiba high computer room.

"Kari, wake up." He whispered.

Kari opened her eyes and sat up. "Where are we?"

"My worst nightmare."

"Computer room at school." Kari stated, looking around.

They stood up and found Gatomon curled up on the floor with Veemon's in-training form, DemiVeemon, resting on her back.

"They look cute together." Kari said.

"Forget that Kari, we have to get out of here." Davis insisted.

Kari agreed and carefully, they picked up the sleeping digimon. Davis slowly opened the door and looked around. The coast was clear. They ran out of the room and slowed down in the corridor.

"Are we home yet?" Davis asked.

"I hope so. I wonder what happened after we left."

At the end of the corridor, they were run into by a burgundy haired girl with a long white snake-like creature around her neck.

Davis looked at the girl and instantly recognised her. "Jun, what are you doing here?"

Jun looked at Davis and Kari. "Never mind me, what are you two doing here? This school is closed."

"Jun, we have to hurry." The snake-like creature said.

"Right, Kudamon." Jun said, and took off running again.

Davis looked at Kari and ran after Jun. Kari walked the opposite direction and heard muffled voices from the science lab.

She looked in the room and saw Jim Kido with a digimon she recognised as an Otamamon. A digimon that reminded her of a tadpole.

She slowly opened the door to hear the conversation.

"Do you think they can handle this?"

"Come on Jim. Jun and Kudamon can definitely handle this." Otamamon reassured the human. "After all, they handled the incident with Keramon."

Jim lowered his head. "Those poor children."

"Jim, there are more important things at stake." Otamamon insisted.

"Right, come on." Jim said. "Let's get to the computer lab. We have to get in touch with Prodigious."

Kari ducked out of the way as Jim carried the little digimon. Kari instantly took notice of the small blue item attached to his belt. A digivice.

'It can't be.' Kari thought.

Davis followed Jun to the roof of the school. Davis looked around and saw nothing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for something." She replied.

"Jun, we're running out of time." Kudamon said.

"Give me a minute." Jun told the digimon. A ringing filled the air. Jun looked at her phone. "Sam?" a minute later, she put her phone away. "It should be here any minute now."

"What should?" Davis asked.

Jun looked at him. "A Digimon."

Davis just stared wide-eyed. Since when was Jun this confident about Digimon. She was still nervous around DemiVeemon.

Before Davis had the chance to ask what she was talking about, the sky ripped open, revealing a large green bird.

Jun smiled. "Kudamon?"

Kudamon jumped from Jun and glowed a bright yellow. "Kudamon ultra digivolve to…Tyilimon!"

Davis stared in awe as Kudamon and changed into a horse-like creature with white wings, a golden tail and a green mask on its face.

"Get on." It boomed.

Jun climbed on and together they flew away. Davis could not believe what he had seen. He looked into his arms, surprised that DemiVeemon was still asleep! "Davis!"

Davis turned around to see Kari and Gatomon. "You would not believe what I just saw."

"Jun as a digidestined?" Kari asked, matter-of-factly.

"How?" Davis asked.

"I heard Jim talking about it with _his_ digimon partner." Kari answered.

"Jim too?" Davis asked. Kari nodded. "But why?"

"I don't know Davis."

"How do we get back?" Davis asked.

"I don't know if we can." Kari sighed.


	6. The Dream

Hi guys, here is a little insight into the world where Davis and Kari have found themselves.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

Night-time came too quickly for Davis and Kari.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Kari asked.

"What do you mean?" Gatomon asked.

"Well, if Jun and Jim are digidestined, then something has altered the timeline. Davis, we not even exist."

"Kari, we exist. The only place we travelled back to was when Devimon attacked. And we were both born by then." Davis answered.

"But I can't help but feel something is wrong." Kari said sadly.

"Well, humour me and go home." Davis smiled weakly.

Kari nodded. Hand in hand, they walked to Kari's apartment. Kari slowly opened the door, revealing the apartment that she grew up in. She breathed a sigh of relief. Tai looked up from the sofa.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" he asked.

"Just taking a walk." Kari answered.

"Kari, Yolei called about your project." Tai said, turning back to the television.

Kari rushed to the phone and dialled Yolei's number.

"Yolei, Tai said you called?" Kari asked when Yolei answered.

"Yeah, do you have the tester sheet? I can't find it?" Yolei asked.

"I'm not sure." Kari answered truthfully. "Let me check and I'll call you back."

Kari heard a sighing sound on the phone. "Fine, just be quick."

Kari looked at the two soccer boys in the room. "I wonder what's wrong with Yolei."

Tai just sighed. "She's always moody. Ever since her brother died on the internet."

"What?" Davis asked. "Her brother never died on the internet."

Tai looked at Davis. "Yeah he did."

"What do you mean Tai?" Kari asked.

Tai turned the television off and faced the two clueless digidestined. "Stop playing games! Everyone in the world saw him die! He and his digimon! We were just lucky that Jun and Sleipmon were able to defeat Diaboromon."

"Tai, that was you and Matt." Kari protested.

"Don't mention his name to me." Tai spat. "You know how I feel."

"Well, at any rate, I'm going home." Davis said, waving bye.

"Bye Davis." Kari smiled. She turned to Tai. "I'm going to get an early night."

Kari went in her room. She saw the piece of paper that Yolei must have been talking about. She quickly phoned Yolei and told her she had the paper and would bring it to her tomorrow.

Kari laid on her bed and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she was asleep.

_'Kari found herself in a white space. Walking around the nothingness, she saw a figure standing there. _

_"TK?" she asked. _

_The figure spun and revealed that it was, in fact, TK. "Kari?" _

_"Where are we?" she asked. _

_TK shook his head. "I don't know. This isn't my dream. What happened?" _

_"We sort of travelled back in time." Kari answered. _

_"Prodigious." Said a voice Kari recognised. _

_She saw Izzy appear behind TK. "Izzy, what's going on?" _

_"I don't know Kari." _

_"Go back to when you travelled in time." TK instructed. "Tell us what happened."_

_"Well, I felt pain from the storm so I willed myself into it. The next thing I know, Davis and I are on File Island, during Devimon's fight." Kari explained. _

_"You didn't do anything did you?" a third voice asked. _

_She sighed. "I couldn't stand by and watch." She turned to face her brother. "I had to try to help you all Tai." _

_Tai shook his head. "Kari." _

_"Well, it worked out. Patamon never digivolved and sacrificed himself." Kari fought. _

_"That may be." Tai said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But what happened afterwards? Gennai told us that Devimon was a test to see if we could save the digital world. We didn't defeat him. You and Davis are probably in an alternate timeline." _

_"That would explain a few things." Kari realised. _

_"Like what?" TK asked. _

_"Like Yolei's brother dying on the internet fighting Diaboromon and why Jun and Jim are digidestined." _

_"My brother?" Joe asked from behind TK and Izzy. _

_Kari nodded. "Yep. He's got an Otamamon for his partner." _

_"As long as it's not running after Mimi, I'm happy." Tai joked. _

_The light began to fade. "What's happening?" _

_Kari watched as her friends faded from view.'_

Kari looked around. She was back in her room. "Was that a dream?" she asked herself.

"Was what a dream?" asked a small voice.

Kari looked on the floor to see two bright blue eyes looking at her. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Gatomon asked.

Kari nodded. "I'm sure."

But Kari knew better, the next chance she would get, she would be talking to Davis about what just happened.


	7. The New Digidestined

Hi guys, the next chapter has arrived.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

Kari rushed around to Davis' apartment the next morning. She wanted to tell him about her dream.

She knocked on the door and Davis answered. "Kari? It's eight in the morning."

"I know. But I had to tell you about my dream." Kari insisted.

"Kari, couldn't this have waited?" Davis asked, stepping aside.

She shook her head. "I spoke with the others."

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"Well, in my dream, I spoke with Tai, Izzy, TK and Joe." Kari answered. "They told me about what happened after we hit the storm."

"What storm?" Jun asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing Jun." Davis said.

"You mean like the fact you're from an alternate timeline?" Jun scowled.

Kari glared at Davis. "You told her?"

Jun's eyes widened. "He was telling the truth?"

Davis looked at the two women in the room. "Well, I didn't think she'd believe me." Davis protested. "And she didn't believe me until you said something!"

"Well, you didn't have to say anything." Kari sighed.

Jun sat down. "Let me get this straight. You two are from another timeline?"

Kari looked at Jun. "Yes we are. Where you and Jim aren't digidestined."

"Well, you have to admit, it is very hard to believe." Jun said.

Kari nodded. "Yes it is. We travelled back in time and changed one small event. When we travelled back to our own time, we found out that you and Jim were digidestined, as was Yolei's brother." Davis looked at Kari. "Later Davis. But the weirdest part is that Matt and Tai aren't friends."

"They're not friends?" Davis asked.

Jun shook her head. "Nope. It's something to do with their childhood. I don't know the details but Matt never talks about it."

"How do you know so much?" Davis asked.

"Well, he is my boyfriend." Jun said.

"What?!" Davis shouted.

"Calm down Davis." Jun said. "They may not be friends, but they at least agree that if they're in the same room as each other, they have to be civil."

Kari shook her head. "Well, at least there's that."

"Jun, I have a question." Davis told his sister.

"Shoot."

"Can we meet your group of digidestined?" Davis asked.

"Davis, are you serious?" Kari asked.

Davis nodded. "If we're going to find a way back to our world, we're going to need the help of the digidestined in this timeline."

Kari looked at her boyfriend, amazed that he would think of something like that. She did agree with him and the meeting was set up to as soon as possible.

Thirty minutes later, Jun led Kari and Davis to a small park that Kari and Davis knew well. It was the same park where their group of digidestined would meet.

Jun's digimon, Kudamon, could easily hang on Jun's neck and be mistaken for a stuffed scarf. In the next ten minutes, three more people showed up.

Jim Kido; Joe's older brother. His digimon partner Otamamon was concealed in a duffel bag.

Mai Suzuki; Jun's friend from school. Her digimon partner Piximon was perched on her shoulder.

Ang Bakuman; Jim's oldest friend. His digimon partner DemiDevimon hung from the large tree they sat underneath.

"It's only you four?" Davis asked.

"We manage." Mai said.

"But you must get spread a little thin." Kari thought.

"Maybe once or twice but we've always managed to beat the odds." Ang inputted.

"Like Keramon?" Davis blurted out.

The group fell silent. Davis was knocked to the ground by DemiDevimon. "Listen dumpling, we did everything we could. He sacrificed himself so we had a slight chance to win. Don't you dare mention it again."

Davis sat up. "Got it. Don't mention it."

"So who are you guys anyway?" Jim asked. "And why aren't you freaking out about these guys?"

Davis pulled DemiVeemon out of his rucksack and Kari called Gatomon. "We're digidestined too."

"But I thought we were the only ones." Jim said. "We had to stop Etemon and Myotismon. Even the Dark Masters!"

Kari was shocked. "But that's impossible. I helped with the Dark Masters."

"It was only the five of us." Jun answered.

"Well, what happened with Myotismon?" Kari asked. "Did he come to the real world?"

Jim nodded. "Yep, but he only wanted to rule both worlds."

"He didn't want to find an eighth child?" Kari asked.

"Nope, he was just a digimon who wanted to rule the worlds." Mai answered.

Davis looked at Kari. "So that's less pressure on you."

Kari turned to the new digidestined. "So who destroyed Myotismon? In my world, Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon and managed to stop him."

"DemiDevimon was able to finally reach his ultimate level as SkullMeramon and destroy him." Ang smiled.

"It was nothing." DemiDevimon said.

"So what do we do?" Mai asked.

"Somehow, we need to find a way to get Davis and Kari back to their time stream." Jun said.

"And that would be?" Jim asked.

"I'm not sure." Jun said. "What about Prodigious?"

"Who's Prodigious?" Davis asked.

"Some shady guy who's a whizz when it comes to the Digital World." Jim answered. "But we only ever communicate through computers. He changes the audio so we don't recognise his voice."

"He's definitely big with the secrecy. Yup, yup." Piximon added.

Kari stood up. "Well, if anyone is going to know how to help, it sounds like Prodigious is the only lead we have."


	8. Prodigious

Hi guys, the next chapter has arrived.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

So it was decided that they would arrange a chat with the mysterious Prodigious. But it would have to wait until the next day.

"So what are we going to do until tomorrow?" Davis asked.

"Visit our digidestined?" Kari asked.

Davis agreed. If anyone would believe them in this world, there was a good chance that one or two of them would.

Kari wanted a logical point of view and decided to see Izzy while Davis decided to visit his frenemy, TK.

Davis looked at the front door of the Takaishi apartment. He knocked on the door and took a step back.

The door opened and TK stood there in his pyjamas. He rubbed his eyes. "Davis?"

"Hi TK, can we talk?" Davis asked.

TK looked at Davis like a stranger. "Uh, sure. Come on in."

TK stepped aside and let Davis in.

Kari meanwhile, found Izzy on the way to his home.

"Izzy, wait up!" Kari called.

Izzy turned around and smiled. "Hey Kari, what's up?"

Kari stopped in front of Izzy. "I need a logical opinion on something."

Izzy nodded and walked with Kari to his apartment.

Once in his room, Izzy leant against his computer desk and looked at Kari. "So Kari, what can I help you with?"

"Is it possible for a storm to somehow send someone into the past?"

Izzy looked at Kari. "No Kari, I don't think so."

"Well, let me ask you this." Kari said. "Do you miss Tentomon?"

Izzy's eyes widened. "I haven't heard that name in so long."

"So you still remember him?" Kari asked, seeing a glimmer of hope.

"Of course I remember him Kari." Izzy breathed. "But how do you know about him?"

"Because I'm from an alternate timeline." Kari answered. "A timeline where the digimon are becoming a part of society."

"Really?" Izzy asked. "That's prodigious."

Kari smiled. "Different timeline, same old Izzy."

Izzy began to log onto his computer. "What are you doing Izzy?"

"I'm trying to figure out what could have caused you to travel here."

"But Izzy, it happened in the Digital World." Kari told him. "We were sent to figure out what it was."

"There must be a solution." Izzy insisted.

"That's what Davis and I think."

"Davis? That doofus?"

Kari looked at Izzy. "Since when do you call people a doofus?"

"Since Davis is a doofus." Izzy told her. "Besides, there's nothing prodigious about him."

"Prodigious?" Kari asked herself.

"What is it?"

"Izzy, are you still in contact with Gennai?" Kari asked.

"Who's Gennai?" Izzy asked nervously.

Kari folded her arms. "Izzy, don't play games with me. You're Prodigious. You tell the digidestined of this timeline about the Digital World."

Izzy faulted in his words. He sighed and opened a program. It was a map of the Digital World. "Yes, you caught me."

"So, why the secrecy?" Kari asked.

"If the digidestined find out who I really am, then it could be dangerous."

"So what do Davis and I do now?" Kari asked.

"I don't know." Izzy admitted. "But if you keep around the others and myself, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"I hope so."

* * *

"An alternate timeline?" TK asked.

Davis nodded. "That's what I said."

TK listened as Davis explained his situation from the storm, right up to knocking on his front door.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

Davis laughed a little. "Any advice for me?"

"I can't think of anything." TK said.

A beeping came from TK's room. "Stay here for a minute."

TK ran into his room and shut the door. Davis was sure he had heard voices coming from TK's room.

Davis slowly walked to his room and pressed his ear to the door. The voices were muffled but Davis could clearly understand what was being said.

"So the story is true?" TK questioned.

"Yes, I have it on good authority." A familiar voice replied.

"So what do we do?" TK asked the voice.

"I don't know yet but we have to help them."

Davis slowly and carefully opened the door. He saw TK talking to his computer. "There has to be something we can do. We were chosen first."

"I know TK but we didn't even pass the first test." Davis peeked through and saw Izzy on the computer screen.

"But that wasn't our fault." TK sighed. "Remember, those other two digidestined showed up and defeated him." Davis gasped. TK turned around. "Davis, what are you doing?"

Davis quickly thought of an excuse. "Trying out my sneaking skills?"

TK held out a hand. "Come on." Davis took his hand and was pulled onto his feet.

Davis looked at the screen. "Hi Izzy."

"Davis." Izzy said.

"Did Kari see you yet?"

Kari's face appeared on the monitor. "Hi Davis. I found Prodigious."

Davis smiled. "Really? Who is it?"

Three faces looked at Davis sharing the same expression. Disbelief. "It's me Davis." Izzy spoke up.

"Wow. Who would've thought that?" Davis asked.

"So what do we do next? Go to the Digital World?" Kari asked.

"I'll contact the digidestined tomorrow and tell them to help you do just that." Izzy said, taking charge. "If you came to our timeline through the Digital World, then there is a very good chance that the way to send you back will be there also."


	9. Back to the Digital World

Hi guys, sorry for the wait.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

That night, Kari had another dream.

_ 'She looked around at the white space. She put her hands on her hips. _

_ "Hello?" she asked. "Tai? Izzy?" _

_ "Will you settle for their girlfriends?" asked a voice. _

_ Kari turned around to see Sora and Mimi standing there, smiling. _

_ "Hi guys." Kari smiled. _

_ "So this is what they meant." Sora said looking around. _

_ "Izzy didn't do this place justice." Mimi observed. "He didn't say it was pure white." _

_ "Forget that Mimi." Sora said. "Kari's in another time zone. We have to do something." _

_ "Well, we're going to the digital world when I wake up." Kari said. "The digidestined of this world are taking Davis and I to try to get us back to you guys." _

_ "Well, that's good." Said a male voice. _

_ The girls turned around to see TK standing there. Kari smiled. "Second time in these dreams TK, Davis might get jealous." _

_ Mimi giggled. "Well, I did think you two would be together." _

_ TK smiled. "You know why that can't be." _

_ "You would be a cute couple." Sora admitted. _

_ "Never mind that." TK insisted. "Izzy and Gennai can't find a reason for the storm. It's like it shouldn't have happened." _

_ "So why did it happen?" Kari asked. _

_ "We don't know." Sora sighed. _

_ "Well, maybe we'll see something tomorrow." Kari said. _

_ "Good luck Kari." TK sighed. _

_ "Geez TK, you could have a little more enthusiasm." Mimi said, walking towards him. "She needs encouragement." _

_ "Well, I'm sorry that I'm upset I can't help my friend." TK snapped. _

_ Kari looked around. "I think I'm waking up. Bye guys." _

_ Kari saw her friends fade from view.'_

She woke up with Gatomon curled up in her bed.

She quietly did her morning routine, then met Davis and Jun, ready to go to the digital world.

"Are you guys ready?" Jun asked. Kari and Davis nodded. "Digi-port open!"

Davis and Kari smiled as they saw the digital world they knew and loved.

"Happy?" Ang asked.

"Definitely." Davis said.

Kari took in her surroundings. Vast green fields stretched to the horizon. She noticed a structure in the distance. "It can't be."

"What is it?" Jun asked.

Kari pointed to the distance. "A Control Spire."

The digidestined looked. "I thought we got them all."

"Obviously, we missed one Mai." Piximon said.

Kari turned to her digimon. "Let's show them something from our world."

Kari pulled out her D-Terminal. "Digi-Armour Energise!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to…Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

Kari climbed on Nefertimon and took off into the air. Kudamon digivolved into Tyilinmon and DemiDevimon digivolved into Devidramon.

Piximon created a bubble of light for Mai, Jim, Otamamon, Davis and Veemon.

"So this must be something new for you then?" Davis asked.

"I wish." Otamamon sighed. "The Tyrant keeps making these things."

"The Tyrant?" Veemon asked.

"Some little kid who wants to rule the digital world." Jim answered.

Davis looked at Veemon. "You don't think?"

"It could be Davis."

"What?" Mai asked.

Davis told them about Ken's past as the Digimon Emperor. "…But I don't know how to save him in this world."

"Well, think of something. We're here." Piximon said.

They set down on the ground and the bubble disappeared. They looked at the three flying digimon, already attacking the structure.

Davis looked at Veemon. "Go help them."

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

Piximon flew and began to launch his attack at the spire.

"Otamamon ultra digivolve to…Scorpiomon!"

The digimon launched their attacks at the spire, but not affecting it at all.

"Nothing's working." Davis said.

"We have to do something." Kari said.

Davis realised something. "Wait, how did these guys digivolve?"

"I'm not sure." Jun realised. "They shouldn't have been able to digivolve."

A cackling sound filled the air. Everyone looked around.

"There." Devidramon growled.

Everyone looked where he was pointing. A woman with grey hair was standing close by but still far enough away so she wouldn't be harmed. Davis and Kari instantly recognised her. The woman, whom Davis and Kari knew as Arukenimon, pulled a hair off her head and threw it towards the spire.

They watched as the hair embedded itself in the spire, changing its shape into a black-coloured copy of ExVeemon.


	10. Arukenimon and BlackExVeemon

Hi guys, sorry for the wait. Again.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

"What is that thing?" Jun exclaimed.

"It's a black copy of ExVeemon!" Davis exclaimed.

"Ex Laser!" the copy called.

"Vee Laser!" ExVeemon shouted.

The attacks cancelled each other out.

Davis looked at the woman standing nearby. "Hey Arukenimon, join the party!"

The woman looked in Davis' direction and jumped the long distance to land in front of him. "You're a smart one."

"Well, how about you stop working for…" Davis stopped when Arukenimon raised her hand.

"Listen brat, I don't work for anyone." She told him.

"What about Mummymon?" Davis asked.

"Who?" Arukenimon asked. "Listen kid, I work alone."

Nefertimon landed next to Davis and Kari jumped off. "Davis, things in this universe may be different when it comes to the digital world."

"But Arukenimon is here." Davis argued.

"But she might not be working for anyone." Kari said.

"Who's Arukenimon?" Jim asked.

"She's an ultimate level digimon." Kari answered. "This is just one form. She can change into a giant spider."

Devidramon landed on the ground and Ang jumped off. "A spider?" Before their eyes, Arukenimon's body shifted into a large red and purple spider with a humanoid body. "Oh. Like Centarumon. Just instead of a horse's body, it's a spiders."

"Spider Thread!" from jewels on her wrists, red bandages appeared and wrapped around Nefertimon and Devidramon.

Mai looked at her little partner. "Piximon, can you get them out?"

"Piximon, get Arukenimon!" Devidramon contradicted as he glowed yellow. "Devidramon digivolve to…SkullMeramon!"

The bandages instantly burned off due to the flames around SkullMeramon; who was himself a man with a metal face and blue fires surrounding his body.

SkullMeramon walked to Nefertimon and merely placed his hand on the wrappings in front of her. The wrappings instantly burned away.

"Thank you." Nefertimon nodded.

"Don't mention it." SkullMeramon faced Arukenimon. "Metal Fireball!"

A blue stream of fire shot from his mouth towards the spider digimon. She jumped into the air where Piximon was waiting. "Pit Bomb!" She screamed in agony as the bomb hit her.

ExVeemon was however, matching his dark copy blow for blow. Davis was growing impatient.

"ExVeemon, it's not working!" Davis called. "You're too evenly matched."

"Allow me to help." Scorpiomon inputted. "Tail Blade!"

A swipe of his pincers sent energy to BlackExVeemon. BlackExVeemon swiped his arm and dispelled the attack.

"He destroyed the attack." Jim gasped.

Davis clenched his fists. "There has to be a way."

"I don't know." Kari said. "This digimon feels different from the other control spire digimon."

"Different how?" Nefertimon asked.

"It is evil, but it also feels like ExVeemon also." Kari explained.

"So it is a copy of ExVeemon?" Davis asked. ExVeemon cried as he was thrown to the floor. Davis ran to his digimon. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." ExVeemon groaned.

"You're hurt." Davis noticed the red shoulder.

"I'll be fine."

ExVeemon rushed to his dark clone. Davis looked at his friend. He knew he was hurt badly, but was still willing to fight to protect him. He felt closer to his digimon than he had ever felt before.

Davis felt a tear run down his face. He unconsciously grabbed his digivice. A bright yellow light shone. Davis looked down. "What the…?"

"ExVeemon digivolve to…AeroVeedramon!"

Everyone was stunned by the digivolution. AeroVeedramon was slightly smaller than ExVeemon. His wings were now red and slightly torn. His arms were now coloured white as were his legs.

"He digivolved?" Kari asked.

Davis smiled. "I guess."

AeroVeedramon looked at the BlackExVeemon and sneered. "You're in for it now!" BlackExVeemon growled and tried to punch AeroVeedramon. He dodged the attack. "Too slow. Dragon Impulse!"

AeroVeedramon spun around and created a shockwave. To Davis, the shockwave reminded him of a dragon.

The wave hit BlackExVeemon, taking away his skin, revealing the material of the control spire. AeroVeedramon smiled until it moulded into a new shape. Bits of data gathered at the figure and revealed a figure that Davis, Kari and their digimon never thought that they'd see.

BlackWarGreymon.

Arukenimon smiled. "Now things are getting interesting."


End file.
